The Truth About Sebastian Smythe
by Daisyphile
Summary: As a teenager, Barry Allen went by the name of "Sebastian Smythe." Why? Find out what happens when some old Lima Heights friends come to visit Central City.


**Hi! So, just a quick note, there is a Buffy The Vampire Slayer reference in this story. If you haven't seen Buffy, it shouldn't really matter. Thanks, enjoy!**

* * *

How could a person as nice and kind as Barry Allen ever have been the wretched horror known as Sebastian Smythe in high school? The short answer: weird shit happens when you're a teenager.

Truthfully, there were multiple factors that contributed to this rough time in Barry's life. It originated back to the death of his mother, the imprisonment of his father, and the fact that no one would believe Barry when he told them the truth about what happened that night.

Despite all that tragedy, Barry still managed to settle in with the West family and grow as a very kind, intelligent kid. And then the bullying started. Constantly Barry was subjected to name calling, being beat up, and having the topic of his mother's murder thrown in his face.

It only got worse with age, and by the time middle school came around, he was getting his head dunked in the toilet and being called a "faggot." This was where his struggles threw him over the edge, in adolescence when he began to struggle with his sexuality.

Instead of becoming interested in girls, like he was supposed to during puberty, Barry found himself more and more attracted to guys. He was scared how Iris and Joe would react, so he tried to pretend that he had a crush on Iris to cover it up. In Ohio, other students teased him and he had no idea what adults thought about this sort of thing.

Even more so, he was terrified of what his dad would think. He barely had any relationship with his dad and he didn't want this to screw it up. Barry didn't know who he could talk to, but he did know that if his mom was still alive she would've loved him no matter what. But the fact of the matter was that she was dead and he was living in a time and place where it was not 'okay' to be gay.

Barry was so happy and excited when he got a full scholarship to a great private school, Dalton Academy. He could start over and fresh and his past wouldn't follow him there.

On a whim, when he went to school on the first day, he introduced himself as Sebastian Smythe. Barry's idea was to start over as a brand new person.

Sebastian Smythe became captain of the school's glee club, and he loved to perform and sing and dance. Barry Allen didn't sing or dance. Sebastian Smythe was confident and never got bullied. Barry Allen had no friends and was tormented every day. Sebastian Smythe had two wealthy parents who were very much alive and loved each other. Barry Allen felt alone. And last of all, Sebastian Smythe was openly gay, could have any guy he wanted, and partied with men all night long. Barry was a closeted, nerdy virgin.

No one knew Barry Allen, but Sebastian was the most popular guy in school. Iris and Joe knew nothing about Barry's new, conjured up alter-ego, of course, but only that Barry was acting more withdrawn and strange when he was at home.

Barry told people that he used to live in Paris and that his dad was a state's attorney, and along the way he started to become the bully that he hated so much. He did have a real, huge crush on one Blaine Anderson, and he even went to a gay bar once just to try to impress him. He never meant for the rock salt to hurt anyone, and he never meant to start belittling others. When David Karofsky attempted suicide, it acted as a wake-up call for Barry.

If Karofsky had died, Barry would never have been able to forgive himself. He offered apologies to everyone, and slowly reverted back to his old self. For senior year he remained as Sebastian Smythe, just so he wouldn't have to explain to people what had happened and make things even more awkward.

When it was time to go to college, Barry dropped the persona of Sebastian Smythe forever and really grew into his own skin. College was a whole different world. He was on his own and accepted and appreciated for the first time for who he really was. Hormones were all out the way, and life was back on track.

When he graduated, he had matured into a respectable young man who could appreciate Joe and Iris. He was still scared to come out of the closet though, and determined to resolve the case of his mother's murder and get his dad out of jail.

Then lightning struck and turned normal, police forensic investigator Barry Allen, into Central City's new hero and fastest man alive, The Flash.

Honestly, Barry hadn't thought about high school in ages; it wasn't exactly something he liked remembering.

He had been celebrating the victory of capturing a villain with Caitlin and Cisco at a bar when Iris and Eddie showed up and surprised them. Apparently they were on a date and just happened to pick the same bar that they had chosen to get drinks. Barry could tell that Cisco and Caitlin were uncomfortable by their presence since they had to keep Barry's speed a secret, but soon the whole group of people eased up and enjoyed each other's company in a drunken state.

This included all except Barry, of course, who was sober enough to perform a surgery. Iris and Eddie being quite buzzed didn't notice this though, just that Barry had many empty shot glasses around him.

"Damn Allen, you can really hold your liquor," Eddie told him with glossed over eyes.

"Oh yeah, it's really a talent," Barry slurred, pretending to be tipsy.

"When we were younger, one wine cooler used to have this guy passed out in the yard," Iris giggled and hiccupped. It was true; before super speed Barry could only maybe have 2 beers before he was showing off his lame dance moves to people he didn't know nearly well enough to show off that sort of thing.

Barry sighed as his friends drunkenly chatted away. Over across the bar, Barry saw the side of a guy that caught his interest. His back was facing Barry and he couldn't help but check the guy out. He felt a flutter in his chest and he blushed as he studied how the guy's backside fit his red polymer jeans. Mmmm. Barry's eyes discreetly worked their way up his body until they reached the head. The hair, to be more precise. Hair that Barry would recognize anywhere.

Barry nearly choked as Blaine Anderson turned around and caught his line of sight. Barry turned tomato red and hid his face with his hand trying to not be seen. It was too late, Blaine was already sauntering towards him, with what looked to be Rachel, Kurt, and - God help him - the devil herself, Santana.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_ His mind screamed as he focused all his attention on his oblivious friends. He could make a run for it and disappear in a blink. But then Iris and Eddie would suspect that something was not right. He got himself into this mess about 10 years ago, and now he would have to sit in his own shit, as they say.

"Sebastian?!" Blaine greeted Barry cheerfully. "How are you, man? We haven't seen you in ages!" Barry could see Kurt and Rachel both force a small wave and smile, but Santana only sneered. At least things were alright between him and Kurt and Blaine since he'd helped arrange the proposal all those years ago.

"Who are you?" Cisco asked a little too blatantly due to the alcohol, but his tone and smile were friendly enough nevertheless.

"T-they're friends from high school!" Barry said quickly before anyone else could answer.

"I didn't know you had friends in high school. And you went to an all-boys school," Iris pointed to Rachel and Santana, sobering a little.

"We didn't go to the same school as lady-face here," Santana made the first stab. Fortunately, her tone wasn't nearly lethal enough, nor were Barry's friends sober enough to really pay attention to the insult.

"Did you call him Sebastian?" Caitlyn asked poignantly. Unfortunately, Caitlyn was probably the most sober out of all of them. She wasn't much of a drinker.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Barry asked ignoring the question beating the top of his shirt and wiping a bead of sweat from his head.

"It's just you," Santana replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Now, now guys. We're all grown-ups right? Any bumps we had in high school is water under the bridge," Blaine intercepted.

"Yeah, like the time he tried to blind you," Kurt murmured. Only Barry and the other glee kids heard him, fortunately. Barry stared at his empty glass, while his friends looked at him confused. Apparently Kurt wasn't as ready to forgive him as Blaine.

Ah, Blaine. His first real crush. No matter what, he'd always had compassion for Barry. Just the thought of everything that he went through in high school placed a lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry," Barry whispered so his friends couldn't hear. He looked genuinely tired and upset.

"As I said, it's forgotten," Blaine shot looks at the group, daring them to say anything else. Only Santana dared.

"So what do you do now? Work at a gas station for five bucks an hour and cry yourself to sleep each night for being such a failure?" Santana asked loudly, so that this time everyone heard her.

"Barry's CCPD's finest forensic scientist," Eddie placed a hand on his friend's shoulder protectively. He sensed the venom in her voice and figured that she was perhaps an old school bully, and he wasn't the only one to notice. Iris, Cisco, and Caitlyn immediately became defensive about the situation as well.

"'Barry,' is that Disney princess name that you're boyfriend calls you?" Santana sneered. Eddie took his hand away and went to wrap it around Iris. And there is was: the first cut into his sexuality that if spliced open any further, could become disastrous for Barry.

"Look he's not my boyfriend, and Barry is my name now. It was great seeing you, let's catch up another time," he said standing up in a notion to walk the group out the door. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Don't let _Satan_ bother you, we didn't come here to start a fight. We just wanted to see how life was and catch up," Kurt told the entire group before sitting down next to his husband and Rachel. Santana sighed and sat reluctantly.

"So, Barry, introduce me to your friends," Iris said clearing the air. She was always interested to find out more of Barry's life. Barry ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Iris, t-this Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Satan-uh-Santana. Guys, this is my sister, Iris, colleague, Eddie, and friends Cisco and Caitlyn," Barry introduced motioning to each person accordingly.

"Sister?" Rachel asked confused.

"Adoptive sister, of course," Iris laughed. "But you guys probably know about Barry's whole family sitch."

_Why me?_ Barry thought restlessly.

"No, Sebastian- I mean, _Barry_ never mentioned siblings or anything like that. Why is it you're going by 'Barry' again? Did you just say 'screw it' in college and change your name? Cause Kurt almost did that," Blaine chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Cisco asked.

"Oh, when we knew him, he was a 'Sebastian,'" Rachel explained.

"You changed your name to Sebastian?" Iris asked.

"No, he changed his name to Barry," Kurt answered.

"Now I'm confused."

Barry sank lower and lower in his seat and Santana just laughed and laughed.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it, Smythe?" She cackled.

"There are no records of 'Sebastian Smythe' that come up on the internet," Rachel said holding up her red phone to conclude the argument. Everyone stared at Barry in silence as he lifted up his vodka and swigged it.

_Damn, not even a little buzzed,_ he thought. And then, just when he thought the night couldn't get any worse…

"Angel?!" A lean, tall blonde approached and looked like he wanted to hug Barry, but instinct told him to just stand next to him awkwardly. "How are you?" Everyone's eyes went wide with shock.

"Dude, who are you?" Cisco whispered.

"Okay, I owe you all an explanation," Barry said, downing another futile drink and standing up to face his friends.

"Alright. In high school, I went by this lame persona of 'Sebastian Smythe,' this rich snob who was really a jerk and I'm very sorry to all of you whom I've hurt. High school was a really rough time for me, but that's no excuse.

My real name is Barry Allen and I am currently a forensic scientist working for the police. Guys," he said motioning to Iris and the Flash gang, "these are kids that used to be in my school's rival glee club. Yes, in high school I was in a glee club."

"Actually, he used to be captain of the glee club," Santana added with a glare from Barry.

"Fine. I used to be captain. But that's all in the past. I know, making up a name was a super lame thing to do. And I can't stress enough how sorry I am," Barry concluded.

"I forgive you," the mysterious blonde who had called Barry 'Angel' responded.

"Was he a part of the rival glee club, too?" Caitlyn asked pointing to the blonde.

"No, and I have no idea who you are. I never went by 'Angel,'" Barry gave a weird look to the guy.

"Yeah, it's just, from the back of your head and the coat you wear, you looked a little like my friend, Angel," the blonde explained before sitting down next to Kurt. Everyone stared at him. "Oh, you want me to- Okay, well, bye everyone. Good luck, Barry," the man waved a little and wandered out of the bar. Everyone was silent, except for the sound of Santana sipping on her drink.

"That's really weird," Rachel stated breaking the awkward.

"So was it all a lie? The douche-baggery? The wealth? Living in Paris? Being a slut?" Kurt asked. Barry flushed and Iris eyed him curiously.

"You can sing? I never knew that!" Iris protested.

"Are you even really gay?" Blaine asked out of the blue. The awkwardness could be cut with a knife.

"Huh?" Both Caitlyn and Iris looked shocked.

"Please, you can't fake that level of queer on the gaydar," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I didn't realize you were gay, that makes a lot of sense," Eddie said nonchalantly.

"But wait, I thought you liked Iris," Cisco said.

"What?!" Iris looked at Barry.

"You don't sing and dance anymore?" Rachel asked curiously. Barry felt a panic attack coming on. Everyone was asking him so many questions at once that he didn't have all the answers to.

"But you've had girlfriends!"

"Dude, you can dance? You used to run slower than the average person!"

"You haven't come out to your family?"

"Are you seeing someone?"

"SHUT UP!" Barry yelled silencing the group. He was red in the face and looked very upset and anxious. "I-I'm going for a walk," he said briskly as he marched out of there.

The fresh air and isolation from his friends felt great as Barry paced around the block. That's when he ran into the same blonde guy.

"Didn't go well in there? I figured as much. Sort of like when Darth Vader tells Luke that he's his father," he rambled. Barry tried to just ignore him and continue walking.

"But hey, remember that it's actually a good thing that he found out, because otherwise Luke might have ended up with his sister and Han Solo would be, well, solo," he continued.

"Please, just, leave me alone," Barry held it together just enough to request.

"And then there's that moment, when Leia confesses to Han that she's in love with him and that Luke's her brother, and everyone ends up alright. Except, you know, for those who died. But still, it's proof that after the initial confrontation things get better, right?" The stranger kept pace with Barry.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm gotta run, alright?" Barry faced him once more.

"Alright," the guy shifted uncomfortably. "I'm only say this because… when Spider-man first takes off his mask, he can't just expect his friends to be calm and collected. He knows it takes time, so he doesn't run off like you are now."

Barry had to admit, the superhero reference did get to him, but this wasn't the same situation. And this was a really weird, complete stranger.

"You don't know me. I'm not some hero. What I revealed in there was the opposite, actually," Barry trailed off.

"I don't know your exact situation, but you don't seem evil to me. At least not from what I can tell…then again, my judgment with these sort of things haven't always been spot on…," the stranger babbled.

Barry rolled his eyes and pressed on. He didn't want to use his super speed in front of this guy in case he caught wind of his secret identity, but he really did want to give him the slip.

"If I go back into the bar will you leave me alone?" Barry offered. The man pondered this for a minute before nodding.

"I think that would be acceptable." Ugh. Seriously, who the hell did this guy think he was?! Barry bit his tongue and made sure that the guy saw him enter through the pub doors.

"Barry!" Iris jumped on him as soon as he was inside.

"I only came back in here because some weirdo outside was stalking me. I still don't want to talk."

Iris led him back to the crowd of confused people at the bar.

"Alright. Let's try just answering one question at a time. We'll take turns," Iris suggested rubbing Barry's arm. The group nodded in approval. "I'll go first and we'll go clockwise, sound good?"

Barry bit his lip and nodded.

"Okay. So. You were in a glee club in high school. Does that mean you can sing and dance?" Iris asked calmly. Barry sucked his cheek nervously and exhaled.

"Yeah, I used to sing and dance a bit," he admitted.

"He was really good," Kurt said warmly. Kurt wasn't Barry's best friend by any stretch of the imagination, but they'd made peace with their differences and Kurt had compassion for Barry still. Barry offered him a small smile of gratitude.

"I'm next," Rachel announced, since she sat at the opposite length of the bar from Iris and they were going clockwise. "Since no one knew about it, does this mean you don't sing or dance anymore?"

Everyone leaned in to hear his answer. Barry sighed.

"Not publicly. Maybe a little, alone in my shower or at my apartment."

"He sings really well on Karaoke nights! That explains it!" Caitlyn shot her hand up sloppily as if asking permission to speak. She was more intoxicated at this point than she had been earlier.

"Why did you change into a different person during high school?" Kurt asked softly, taking his turn in asking a question. Barry closed his eyes for a long moment.

"There's been some…I had a bit of a rough time growing up, not that that's any excuse, but high school was a really hard time for me and I thought it would be easier if I pretended to be someone else. And then I started to actually turn into someone else, Sebastian. When I looked in the mirror and saw who I'd become, I wanted to drop the whole thing as soon as possible and get it behind me. It was… a mistake," Barry explained. Everyone bobbed their heads along with the answer.

Blaine ran a hand through his gelled back, smooth hair. Barry thumbed his empty shot glass in his palm sadly.

"I don't really have any more questions so I'll pass," Blaine shrugged. Santana piped up.

"Good, that means I can ask two. Tell me, 'Barry,' are you actually gay, or was that another part of your high school façade? And if so, why are you still hiding out in the closet?" The Latina cut right to the point. Caitlyn, Cisco, Eddie, and Iris all churned their heads to hear his response.

"I'm not actually gay. I just pretended to be because many of the guys at Dalton were, and I wanted to piss Kurt off by pretending to steal Blaine," Barry lied convincingly. Kurt didn't look happy but he was far over the entire ordeal so he let it rest. Blaine seemed satisfied with the answer, as did Rachel and Barry's friends. The only one who saw through him was Santana, who merely quirked an eyebrow and then decided to keep her mouth shut, for possibly the first time in her life.

"That about answers all my questions. So you were a weird jerk in high school and you came out okay. That's good enough for me," Cisco folded his arms. Everyone else seemed to agree.

"I can't believe you led this whole separate life that I didn't know about," Iris laughed. Barry, Cisco, and Caitlyn all shared a look. "Will you sing for me?" Iris asked, giving him those chocolate brown, puppy dog eyes he could never resist. Barry ran a hand through his hair.

"Next time we go to the karaoke bar, we'll all go together. I'll sing at least one song, I promise," Barry gave in and Iris clapped happily.

The night eventually winded down to an end. Eddie and Iris went home, and Cisco and Caitlyn shared a taxi. Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, and Santana all simmered down and we were waiting out on the curb for their ride back to the hotel. As the yellow cab pulled up, Barry gave them each handshakes and hugs and watched Blaine longingly as he climbed into the backseat with his husband.

Now the only two out in the cold night air were him and Santana. Barry rolled his eyes and gave her a hug.

"Call me sometime, twink. I was worried when I heard you were struck by lightning," Santana hugged him back, slipping off her rough exterior. Barry nodded against her shoulder.

"You too."

The friends pulled away and Santana pecked him on the cheek.

"You're a good man, Barry. You deserve to be happy. And that's all that your lame friends want, is for you to be happy. They'll act weird when you first tell them, but then they'll get over it. It will be okay," she told him. Barry smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you," he said, and then she opened the car door and climbed in with the rest of them. He waved as they drove away.

He was left alone in silence for a moment, before a familiar stranger came and stood beside him.

"It's hard being a hero," the mysterious blonde man said. Barry slowly turned and faced him straight on.

"Who the hell are you, man?"

The man blinked a couple times and a tiny smile graced his lips.

"They call me the Dark Watcher," he answered ominously.

"What? Name one person who's actually called you that," Barry demanded accusingly. The guy coughed embarrassed for a second.

"A-Andrew. They, uh, call me Andrew," he smiled and shook Barry's hand before slowly walking away backwards, eyes focused on Barry. He stumbled into a trashcan and jumped, readjusted his jacket, and disappeared into an alleyway. Barry narrowed his eyes.

"Creeper."

* * *

**Alright, so some of you might have caught the Buffy reference, some of you may not. It shouldn't change the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are like candy for me, and they only take 10 seconds. :D Thank you!**


End file.
